


Bad Bedtime Up-Bringings

by KakeWarlock



Series: A-Z Kpop Oneshots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Happy Ending, Horror, I scared myself writing this, Japan, Other, Teamwork, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trains, Urban Legends, What Have I Done, i hate the internet, its like midnight, kisaragi station, scared everyone, why am I doing this to myself, yeah it takes place there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakeWarlock/pseuds/KakeWarlock
Summary: Bambam regretted not telling his mother he loved her.orBambam's gone crazy, Youngjae is offiacly done, and Yugyeom seems to be the most normal...not.orDont go on trains at midnight because it might have a slight chance that its haunted. And there's a slight chance you'll die.





	Bad Bedtime Up-Bringings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to B in my A-Z Kpop list. 
> 
> Author will never write a story like this again. Ever. 
> 
> Author is mentally scared. 
> 
> but so are you

Bambam knew he shouldn’t have taken the train this late at night

 

No, Bambam knew he should have never accepted Yugyeom’s invitation to go out and celebrate with Youngjae. Even Jackson was giving them doubtful looks when they stated they were going out this late at night. Eventually, Jaebum relented and only let them go this once.

 

It was great at first, since they were in Japan at the moment for a tour, and they went to different places and got trinkets of all sorts. But after Youngjae checked the time and realized it was 10: 53 pm, they hurried to get on a train.

 

That’s where everything went wrong.

 

“Hey Yuggie,” Bambam started, only to be shushed by Youngjae.

 

“There are people sleeping, Bammie.” Youngjae spoke quietly, glancing at the few passengers on the dark train.

 

“Sorry,” Bambam lowered his voice, “Yugyeom?”

 

“Hmm?” Yugyeom replied, too busy texting someone on his phone to look up at him.

 

“How long have we been here?” Bambam asked, watching at his best friend calculated the time.

 

“About 40 minutes,” he replied, checking his phone once more, “Why?”

 

Bambam felt dread seep into his veins. He didn’t know how train systems work in Japan but it shouldn't take 40 minutes to get to the hotel if it was a 5 minute ride here, probably 10 at most.

 

He told Youngjae this, and watch as the older’s eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. “You’re right,” he whispered. He turned to the passengers, “Should we wake one of them up?”

 

Yugyeom shook his head, “I don't think that would be a good idea.”

 

Before anyone could ask why, the train suddenly went through a tunnel. Everyone froze and stared outside the window. “There are no tunnels by the city, are there?” Bambam asked shakily, realizing the depth of the situation.

 

“Shit,” Youngjae spoke, getting up. He sauntered over to the to one of the people sleeping, and tries to shake them awake. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Youngjae stepped back, looking around.

 

Bambam reached for his phone, noticing his hands starting to shake a little. He turned on the flashlight, and gave it to Youngjae, who gave him an appreciating smile. The flashlight shone brightly, illuminating the dark train.

 

“Jinyoung just texted me.” Yugyeom said, staring up at them, “Do you want me tell him?” Regardless of what anyone said, it looked like he was going to anyways.

 

“Call him,” Bambam spoke out, standing up from seat, officially creeped out.

 

Somewhere, in the back of Bambam’s mind, he knew something terrible was going to happen, but he tried to wish it away, instead looking outside of the window at the seemingly never ending tunnel.

 

Yugyeom walked over to Bambam and pressed the call button. Almost immediately Jinyoung picked up,

 

“Yugyeom! Where are you guys? We’ve been waiting forever.” Jaebum’s voice sounded through the phone loudly, and Bambam regretted having clicked the speaker button.

 

“We’re still on the train, hyung.” Youngjae began, walking towards them. Bambam detached himself from the group and grabbed his phone, taking his turn in checking this strangely desolate train.

 

Wait, what?

 

He looked for the passengers but they were nowhere in sight. Dimly, Bambam could make out a shadow in the back of the train. Gulping, he tentatively took a step forward towards the fading shadow.

 

_I’m one of those people that die first in horror movies, aren’t I?_

 

He shook the bad thoughts away and came up to the person that caused the shadow. The person turned around and he found it to be a young girl. Never trust creepy young girls that pop up in an equally creepy train at midnight. But since when was Bambam able to think logically?

 

“Are you ok?” Bambam whispered, looking back to see his friends still in deep conversation, no one noticing him at the edge of the train.

 

The girl didnt answer, but took a step back, and Bambam saw.

 

The door of the train was wide open and the girl was a few steps from falling back on the tracks and to her death. The situation irked Bambam in the wrong way, as if this wasn't real, but he had better things to worry about. Like the girl who didn't look older than 10 that was about to kill herself.

 

“Where are your parents?” He asked again, trying to get the girl to talk. She only tilted her head and too another step back. Bambam found himself freaking out. His mind was too jumbled for this.

 

He tried to send a warning look to Youngjae and Yugyeom but none of them saw. The girl looked over to where he was staring in confusion, as if she can't see them. Bambam turned back to the girl, reaching a hand out to her.

 

“Please don’t kill yourself,” he pleaded, staring at her dull brown eyes but all she did was laugh.

 

It wasn't the laugh that made you smile. It was the laugh that made you pale because it sounded like creepy laughs you’d hear in some exorcist movie. The girl smiled at him, showing her pearly teeth, “Idiot.”

 

Bambam  took one last step forward to grab the girl and aimed for her arm but his hand only went through. His face turned shades whiter as he stared at the the girl on the edge.

 

“You can’t kill somethings that's already dead”

 

And she fell back.

 

At that moment, many things happened. Bambam desperately tried to grab her, despite the fact that his hand fucking went through her the first time. The train was slowing down, rocking Bambam forward, and he heard a familiar voice call out,

 

“Shit Bambam!”

 

Before he fell of the train into his demise, an arm circled around his waist bringing him back. And it was at that time, that Bambam felt the weird unrealistic feeling vanish from within his gut.

 

“Oh my god, Bambam, are you okay?”

 

Dazely, Bambam saw Yugyeom sitting next to him, rapidly speaking to him. Yugyeom’s phone was in Youngjae’s hand but they seemed to ignore the caller in favor for him.

 

Then it all hit Bambam. He bolted up, and looked for the girl he saw jump. When he didn't seem to find her he finally relented to someone’s pleas to calm down.

 

“Where is the girl?” Yugyeom froze at the question and his eyes widened,

 

“What are you talking?” Youngjae asked, his eyes darting between the phone and him.

 

“The girl!” Bambam replied, agitated. “She was young and she fucking tried to jump off the train.” no one said anything. “Did none of you guys see her?” he questioned quietly.

 

“Bambam, did your hit your head?” Yugyeom asked worriedly, “I think you need to sit down.”

 

Despite the warning, Bambam was bewildered so he walked backwards, away from them. There was a cold feeling right then, sending shivers down his spine. He wasn’t crazy, right? They obviously didn't see the girl because they weren’t looking. They just missed it, right?

 

“The girl,uh, she was one of the passengers but now they’re all gone.” Bambam explained, pointing to the seats that were supposed to be empty.

 

Keyword: supposed.

 

All the passengers were still there as if they never left, still in eternal sleep. Now, Bambam thought, This was perfectly acceptable time to shut down.

 

“I’m going crazy,” he muttered under his breath, grabbing his hair, “I swear, they weren’t there a second ago.”

 

“Bammie,” Yugyeom hugged Bambam and tried to soothe the hysterical boy, “Your not crazy. It’s just this stupid train. It’s fucking trying to mess with our heads or something.”

 

Youngjae joined them as the train finally stopped. “But Bambam, there was no girl. All we saw was you trying to jump off the train.” he looked confused and slightly scared as he rubbed Bambams back too.

 

“I suggest that we leave this godforsaken train,” Yugyeom nodded, picking Bambam up, who didn’t seem to put up a fight..

 

Bambam staggered off the train and was met with a large sign:

 

**Kisaragi Station**

 

“February?” Youngjae questioned, looking at the kanji, “But it’s April.”

 

Bambam snorted slightly at the awful attempt to bring up the mood, and rubbed his hands together. It sure was cold.

 

Yugyeom grinned and took his phone from Youngjae’s hands. He looked up exasperatedly at the display screen, “Really, Youngjae? Did you really just mute them?”

 

Bambam leaned over Yugyeom to see the caller screen for Jinyoung to pop up in face. He chuckled, watching Youngjae who seemed to pale and flush at the same time.

 

Yugyeom unmuted the call and brought the phone up to his mouth, “Hyung,” he spoke, “Are you still there?”

 

“Of fucking course i’m still here,” came Jinyoung’s angry reply, “It’s 12 in the morning and you guys are still stuck in some demonic train, you say?”

 

“I mean we’re not on it anymore. It stopped at some station called Kisaragi Station” Youngjae answered.

 

“Ok, I’ll get Mark to search up where that is. Stay where you are and we’ll pick you up.” Jaebum replied, having probably taken the phone from Jinyoung again.

 

There seemed to be a moment where the two argued over who should get the phone before Jackson just took it from both,

 

“What i want to know,” Jackson stated, his voice having barely-concealed worry in it, “Is why did Youngjae scream out ‘oh shit Bambam’ and then none of you guys answered for 7 minutes?”

 

“Thats a good question.” they heard Jaebum praise Jackson in the phone call.

 

Youngjae and Yugyeom looked at Bambam and he nodded, gesturing for the phone. He’d show his hyungs not to mess with him anymore. Yugyeom handed him the phone and pat his back.

 

“Hyung?” Bambam asked, voice pathetically weak. The rest of the maknae line was cheering him on though, so he slowly tried to get rid of the shaking in his voice.

 

“Oh god, Bambam, what happened? Are you ok?” Jackson spit sentence after sentence and Bambam found it hard to keep up.

 

“Hyung, you can stop now. Its not funny.” Bambam must have been on speaker since the hyung line expressed their deep confusion.

 

“What are you talking about Bambam?”

 

Bambam scoffed, “Really, it was funny in the beginning but now its plain creepy. So where are the cameras, huh?”

 

The line was silent for a moment, “Do you think this is a prank?” Mark whispered.

 

“Do i think?” Bambam laughed quietly but it soon turned to sobs, “Hyung this is scary. This prank isn't funny anymore.”

 

“It’s not a prank, Bambam.” Jinyoung comforted the boy, “Why would you think it would be?”

 

“Because normal people don't see 10 year old girls jump off of moving trains, hyung!” no one said anything so he continued, “Normal people don't hallucinate 7 sleeping passengers, that for some reason won't wake up, disappear suddenly. Because normal people don't have their FUCKING HANDS GO THROUGH A GIRL!” he huffed out, panting to catch his breath from the cold weather.

 

Bambam tried to calm himself down again but nothing was working so he buried his face into Yugyeom's shirt as Youngjae grabbed the phone again.

 

“I'm sorry,” Youngjae apologized to his speechless hyungs, “Bambam’s not in his right mind. I don't think any of us are, after the whole train thing. I just wanna go home. We just wanna home.” Before anyone knew it, Youngjae started crying too, hugging himself tightly.

 

“I don't know if this is a good time to say this or not,” Mark started, breaking all the tension, “But there is no station called Kisaragi Station.”

 

Yugyeom let out a small whimper at this as Youngjae froze. Bambam’s eyes widened as he looked around the vacant area fearfully.

 

“Then where are we?” Bambam softly questioned, clinging to the maknae harder.

 

“Check the station name again. Did you let Youngjae read it? You know how he is with languages.” Jaebum said.

 

Youngjae looked at everyone, “I’m pretty sure I read it right. Did I?” he questioned himself.

 

Yugyeom turned around, causing Bambam to unlatch from him, to go check the sign again. He studied the kanji for a moment before speaking into the phone,

 

“No it says Kisaragi Station. I don't think there’s any other way you can wr…..” he paused, eyes squinted, “Holy shit.” he took a step back towards his groupmates.

 

“Holy shit what?” Jackson said, his voice seeming frantic.

 

“The kanji also spells Oni Station.”

 

Bambam paled and shook his head frantically, “I’m not doing this anymore.”

 

“I don't want this. I want to leave.” Youngjae repeated, “I hate this so much. We should have never gone out.”

 

“Is there any place you guys can hide until we find you?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae replied no.

 

“Everything around here is dark and empty, except for a tunnel but that wouldn't really help us, plus we’re pretty far away?” Youngjae’s statement seemed more like a question by the end, as he couldn’t see much since Bambam’s flashlight was off on his phone.

 

“Fuck,” came Mark’s voice, “Guys i just found something but i don't know if i should trust it. I searched up Kisaragi Station and Oni Station and a thread popped up.”

 

“Ok?” Jinyoung cautiously asked, “What's the bad part or non trustworthy part?”

 

“Apparently the same thing that’s happening to Bambam, Youngjae, and Yugyeom happened to this girl before. She texted these people in her thread about it here but…” Mark paused for a moment “She was never heard of again after she followed a man to a taxi.”

 

“Then we just won't follow a man wanting to ‘drive us home’ and we’re safe?” Bambam asked, hope filling his voice.

 

“Wait, let me scroll up,” Mark said, and after a while, spoke again, “Ok. Do you guys hear any drums of some sort?”

 

Bambam thought it was a weird question and Yugyeom took a second to listen out for anything.

After hearing nothing but his own heartbeat, he shook his head,

 

“I don't hear anything.” Yugyeom answered.

 

“Well, if you start to hear one, then run in the direction of the tunnel, and, uh, try not to look back. It says you’ll see some pretty frightening stuff.”

 

Yugyeom sat on the ground, all three of them now huddled together for warmth, but also all close to the phone, as if getting closer would make their hyungs actually seem to be here with them, and that they didn't have to deal with this predicament all alone.

 

“How will you find us?” Youngjae asked, leaning against Yugyeom. It was hard to think that Youngjae was the oldest in the Maknae line and Yugyeom was the youngest.

 

“We dont know,” Jinyoung finally confessed, “But whatever it takes, we’ll find you. Besides, we’re Got7 not Got4, you guys are special.”

 

The members of the Maknae line smiled at this, as the hyungs all got to work. Suddenly, an idea came to Bambam. He opened his phone and tapped on the Maps icon on his phone. A bright red ERROR flashed at him, signaling that he is not in a place recorded on Google Maps.

 

Bambam furrowed his eyebrows as he tried again. It flashed before the same message as before popped up, frustrating Bambam even more.

 

He closed his phone with the app still running, having the thought to check back at it later. The hairs on the back of his neck rose when he suddenly heard the soft rolling of drums coming towards them.

 

He nudged the two people beside him and pointed to his ears, not wanted to alert anyone that he was near. They nodded and strained their ears to hear. But by now, the drums have gotten a tad bitter louder and stronger causing the three to panic.

 

“Shit Mark I have to hang up,” Yugyeom frantically spoke, pulling Youngjae up, “We can hear the drums.”

 

The line cut off.

 

Now, with none of the hyungs hear to guide them, they felt utterly scared. The sound was coming from in front of them. But the tunnel was also in front of him.

 

With no time to lose, he pulled Bambam and Youngjae, and ran in the direction of the tunnel. He seemed to be right, as the drums were actually coming from behind them this whole time but the echo made it a little bit confusing for him.

 

They all ran, trying to make it into the tunnel that seemed to be farther than usual. Yugyeom was on the tracks while everybody else was on the pavement, so they seemed to get farther.

 

“Hey!” he heard from behind him “It's dangerous to be on those tracks. You might end up like me.”

 

Don't turn around, Yugyeom willed himself, as he climbed off the tracks.

 

(he turned around).

 

What he expected was to see some old man coming after him. What he did not expect was for the old man’s face to be right in front of him or for him to only have one leg. Yugyeom screamed, falling as the man fell on top of him.

 

The mans bloody face was on top of his, his red- stained teeth shining brightly. Yugyeom froze, his mind going too fast for him to comprehend. He was going to die.

 

The man was soon ripped off of him though, and Yugyeom felt that he could breathe. Bambam was in front of him now, picking him up in order to run again before the man got up. They both hauled each other up and ran towards Youngjae, who had stopped for them, and continued pursuing to the tunnel.

 

As the entrance to the tunnel came closer, the more they slowed down, the adrenaline leaving their veins. The one it seemed to hit the most was Youngjae, who was now staggering to get to the tunnel. It was probably because of this that Youngjae tripped over something hard, and ripped something on the bottom of his foot.

 

He hissed in pain as Bambam and Yugyeom lifted him up. The bottom of his left foot ripped open, multitude amounts of blood pouring out, causing Yugyeom to almost gag. He couldn't feel anyone behind him so they attempted to walk the rest of the way.

 

This was not a good choice as giggling appeared right behind them, causing them to bolt while carrying Youngjae, who seemed to be in his own world of pain. In  the tunnel, they dropped Youngjae onto the ground but the giggling appeared again, seeming a bit far away.

 

As it got closer the three of them closed their eyes tightly, hugging each other as if they knew they weren’t gonna make it alive out of this. The sound got closer until it was directly in front of him.

 

Bambam didn't have any last words. He never thought that he’d die at such a young age but to no avail he was going to die because of some Urban Legend.

 

“You’re funny,” the voice giggled out, and Bambam felt deja vu with the voice that greeted him. The voice on the train, he realized, opening his eyes to stare at the young girl who threw herself off the cliff.

 

Yugyeom and Youngjae could also see her and they shared confused glances between each other before resuming their staring.

 

The girl didn't seem to notice as she was disappearing herself, “I had fun today. Bye~.”

 

After she left, a ding sounded from Bambam’s phone. He punched in his passcode, and his location app just gave him an update.

 

**Amagasaki, Japan**

 

He let out a breath of relief from all the stressful things happening and realized it was 1:56 in the morning.

 

Yugyeom's phone went off next, with the text of,

 

**“Your Life360 app just told me you guys are in Amagasaki which is not that far away from Osaka. We’re coming to pick you up.”**

 

Yugyeom shut off his phone and stuck his hand out, “No more partying without hyungs?”

 

(Everyone agreed a bit too fast).


End file.
